


Thrice the Hawke - Directors cut!

by SpaceClams



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adulting half realism, Author reserves the right to be dead serious and silly in same chapter, Canon Compliant, Canon compliant but just filling in the blanks and adding some spice and detail, Complex relationships, Cyril de montfort is a fanboy, Dragon Age II - Mark of the Assassin DLC, F/M, Kirkwall (Dragon Age), Mark of the assassin is also canon, Multi, Orlesian Culture and Customs, Prankster Malcolm is canon, Rating May Change, Sarcastic Hawke (Dragon Age), Skyhold (Dragon Age), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Sneak-Hawke, Sneaking Around, This is not a Crackfic, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceClams/pseuds/SpaceClams
Summary: Hawke and the Knight-captain/Commander have history. They relive it as they meet again at Skyhold.-So Yeah, this fic happened. I always wanted my Sarcastic/aggro Hawke to have a romance with Cullen, because I would love that story… but I don’t think it would have been easy to do in the real game probably, for many reasons. Then suddenly, my brain sprouted an idea! An Idea of form and style and stuff you know. I hope someone will find it entertaining in some manner.I decided to play up some aspects in DA2 that was played down in the game but from what I know, it was supposed to be more of a thing. (You don't need to know these details about the game in order to understand the story.) I have tried to puzzle together the jigsaw that is Cullen's character in DA:O, DA:2 and DA:I… it was hard. I have also tried to puzzle together an interpretation of what Hawke was doing after DA:2 before Skyhold. I have scripted about 20K words for this story. I have no idea how often I can publish, I haven't ever done a fanfic before XD So comments are appreciated!  (also, english isn't my first language so if something stands out- please tell me about it I'm a big girl I can take it but don't be an ass  XD)
Relationships: Female Hawke/Cullen Rutherford, Female Lavellan/Solas
Kudos: 2





	Thrice the Hawke - Directors cut!

Skyhold, it was glimmering high in the sky. A perfect impenetrable flower on a golden rosy mountaintop. Surrounded by perfect little glittering moons floating up towards the heavens. Amazing. Lady Constantine blinked once, twice, then lowered her glass of champagne. A moonless Skyhold much more boring than the one she first had seen stared back at her. The Castle stood there, so tall. So proud. It almost seemed to be judging her. Like a proper lady, she stuck out her tongue to let it know exactly where she stood on that issue. It was okay. No-one could see what she was doing behind her collar and mask either way. She was perfectly dressed for traveling in a wagon. Drawn by horses. She was covered in expensive embroidery from top to toe. A thick pink coat with white fur trims. A massive, purple, puffy hat contained all her hair and most of her head and ears. Her mask was expensive, golden, but it’s upper lip was usually soiled by drinks. She had to remember to wipe it down often. 

“My dear Constantine... As much as I feel ‘onored by your apprecia’sion of my inventory… are you sure that… vast quantities of champagne and ‘igh altitude is a good combination? I Wouldn’t want it to end in a bad experi’ánce.” Bonny Sims leaned over from her seat in the wagon. Her eyes looked tired… well, the part of her eyes that could be seen beneath the mask and that massive wheel of a ruffle around her neck. Bonny seemed nice, intelligent, and generally a good person. Which was why the patient Lady Constantine had not yet tried to give that ruffle a spin. She would imagine, though, how each fold of the rotating lace would brush the Bonny nose, perhaps causing her to sneeze enough to take to the sky.  
“Bonny, Don’t wárry about me. I will be fíne. And, I ‘ave the gold to pay.”  
“Yes my Lady… with connections such as yours, I do not doubt it.” Bonny clearly wasn’t satisfied.

“You said you ‘ad met the ‘erald. Do you not ‘ave time to tell me about ‘er now? Duke De Montfort ‘as told me I ‘ave such bad manners. If I learn more about ‘er, maybe I will make less off a fool of myself.” Lady Constantine said most graciously, then giggled. Bonny tipped her blonde head to the side, making the brim of her large hat flutter.  
“I saw the ‘erald as she faced the allegations of the Chantry. In the middle of Val Royeaux! I don’t know what more to tell you. She’s a beautiful elf woman, so young. She was well-spoken. Respectful. But the chantry and the templars would not offer ‘er the same grace. Yet she did not lose ‘er temper. I spoke with ‘er later. Offering to come ‘ere. She 'as the dalish markings all over ‘er face. But I do not know much about the dalish. She was no wood-frolicker, though. She is educated. And I saw a chance to make good business and aid an important cause at the same time. Speaking of which...” Bonny's hat wobbled with more dramatic swings as she spoke. Clearly her interest for money had awakened her from her drowsy. Lady Constantine nodded with her; what else was a lady to do. Business was always king, at least when nobles were concerned. And that was one of the reasons why drinks was a must when dealing with such company.

“You said you ‘ad connections with the Dwarven merchant’s guild?” Bonny said. The Lady Constantine would guess that Bonny's eyebrows were raised in intrigue beneath that mask. It was funny. She laughed, but Bonny didn’t seem to get the joke. That was another thing the Duke, Cyril, had told her. That she needed a mask that would cover most of her mouth because she simply laughed too much at the wrong people. Which wasn’t very ladylike at all.  
“Yes. I ‘ave those connections. Through my contact. In Skyhold. I told you not to wárry my dear friend. I will not fail to mention you to ‘im.”  
As Bonny continued her tirade about business plans. Lady Constantine looked interested, nodding approvingly and humming every now and then. But in reality, she was long lost in thought. 

Skyhold… It sounded so heavy. Serious. Deadly, even. Varric had been very vague about what they were doing there. Probably because he was worried about the letters being read by the wrong eyes. She wasn’t sure how she fit in on this one. Probably she would be an ill fit if any at all. She didn’t really have a clear role to play anymore... Anywhere... Still, she kept somehow jamming herself into shit either way. People would have opinions about her. People would talk a lot. Ask a lot of questions. She reminded herself that their opinions didn’t really matter. All were mortal in the end. Except for the ones that weren’t… and those were a problem! A problem to be dealt with, by a heavy blade perhaps. Or fire. And alcohol, loads of alcohol. Maybe bombs. Like most people in Thedas right now, she had made a long mental list of all the things she wanted to do to Corypheus. But also like most people, she would probably not get the chance to do any of them.  
“Kriffin’ Shitbag” Lady Constantine mumbled.  
“Ah, wha- sorry?!?” Bonny asked, very confused. Her eyes were blown open wide. Damnit, Lady Constantine had lost focus again. She blinked, feeling her head spinning. Perhaps she was a bit too drunk after all.  
“I’m so, so sorry! I did not mean you! I was suddenly caught in memory. And I thought of that ‘orrible monster and what ‘e did to ‘aven.” She said. Then she slurped gently on the champagne, resisting the urge to not down the whole thing in one large swing. That style of drinking didn’t go well with the mask. She had learned that the hard way. Either way, Varric had only said to come, not to necessarily come sober.

Bonny laughed. It was not a real laugh but it was a good improvisation.  
“Yes, this Corypheus was just a myth to me. It makes one ask a lot of ‘ard questions about many things.” Bonny said. Lady Constantine nodded and hummed. The gesture was a lie, much like Bonny's laugh. Lady Constantine didn’t have to care what Corypheus was, or what that meant for Thedas. Lady Constantine didn’t have to worry her pretty little head about anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I did try to find out if Champaigne is canon in Orlais. Let's say this: it has existed in some form in France since the 1530's, so.. maybe? XD  
> (I had the beatles song in my head while writing and editing this whole thing... I'm damaged now.)   
> Also I'm sorry about the outrageousness of the accents. But I have tried to do french accents before in text, and it's never good. It is very hard to be subtle so I was just like "f**k it!" and went for it. 
> 
> I have three more chapters basically done. I will post them later... when I don't have deadlines for college essays to match. XD


End file.
